


the rain will be gone in the morning

by tincanspaceship



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/pseuds/tincanspaceship
Summary: Kira is cold and Jadzia has a solution.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	the rain will be gone in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernymills/gifts).



> Inspired by  this  post by  kiranerysismyhero  (tumblr) /  hernymills  (ao3) (edit: links aren't working, I'll troubleshoot soon)

Kira rubs her hands together, leaning in to the warmth of the space heater in the cave. Her fingers can’t seem to thaw, and the harsh wind of the outside is whistling through the hollow, reminding her of their predicament. 

To Kira’s left, Dax unrolls a sleeping bag, placing it over an inflated mat, and zipping it up to the second bag. She peers down at it and smoothes the wrinkles. 

“I figured we should sleep together so we don’t freeze,” Jadzia explains, and Kira nods, curtly. “Are you all right? I know you’re more susceptible to —”

“No, no,” Kira dismisses. “We used to be cold all the time. I’ve gotten too used to comfort.”

“Have you considered,” Jadzia says, reaching out for the heating element and sliding it towards her, taking Kira with it, “that what you consider comfort is simply the baseline of living?"

Kira mutters something unintelligible, huddling over the warmth of the space heater and turning away from Dax. 

“Is everything all right?” Jadzia says, reaching out to hold one of Kira’s hands. Kira sighs and looks back at Dax’s worried expression, chewing on her lower lip. 

“I don’t like having cold hands. Cold hands means limited dexterity, limited dexterity means death," Kira explains, rubbing the back of her neck. "I  _ know _ that’s not true anymore, Dax, don't you start,” Kira chuckles, weakly, avoiding eye contact. Dax smiles and pulls back, fiddling with the zipper on her outer coat. 

“I’ve got  _ just _ the solution for you,” Jadzia says, taking Kira’s hand and guiding it through a stack of coats and jackets and insulating layers, right through to something so warm it doesn’t register as skin for a moment. 

“Is that—?”

“Dax,” Jadzia affirms, and Kira swears she can feel the worm move up close to her hand. 

“ _ Ohhh _ ,” she says, quickly pulling her other hand over to spread across the warmth she’s discovered, desperate to regain sensation. 

“That tickles,” Jadzia snorts, Kira’s ice-cold fingertips burning against her ribs. 

“Sorry,” Kira says, not being able to stop herself from leaning in closer. 

“You know what they say about Trills. Cold hands, warm hearts,” Jadzia says. “All six of them.”

Kira lets out a chuckle, much more preoccupied with the efficient heater she’s found. Huddling for warmth is not a foreign idea to her, but doing it in this situation, with someone who’s just a  _ friend _ , not a ride-or-die compatriot, is new. 

Jadzia interrupts Kira’s haze with “If we go to bed, you’ll be able to warm up faster.”

Kira silently nods, reluctantly removing her hands from Jadzia’s abdomen and peeling off her outer coat. The cold air stings as she gets down to just her Starfleet standard long sleeved shirt and thermal pants, and she shivers violently, crawling into the relative warmth of the sleeping bags. 

Jadzia fumbles a bit more with the catches and clasps, and by the time she slips in next to Kira, she’s so desperate for warmth she clings to Dax like a palukoo clings to rock faces. 

“You’re so warm, Dax,” Kira murmurs, all wrapped up in Jadzia’s arms. 

"Sleep well," Jadzia whispers, mindlessly stroking Kira’s hair off her face. Kira shivers. 

Nerys might be imagining it, in her near-sleep haze, but she swears she hears Jadzia begin to sing her a lullaby, in a faint, hoarse voice, carrying the soft melody in the most perfect way. 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song i was listening to as I finished the fic,  lullaby for a stormy night by vienna teng


End file.
